Magic is in the air
by charmingskyblue304
Summary: Story of three Regina's. The Dark Regina/Evil Queen, Light Regina/Regina Mills and the Story Brooke Regina. All these Regina's life stories intertwine together down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic in the air:-A gift of love.**

**Chapter 1:-Humiliation**

It had been three years since Regina and King Leopold got married. Her relationship with Leopold had been a difficult. Regina never wanted to marry the King in the first place and secondly the King was look to Regina to bare him an heir.

For all these three years King Leopold and Regina had tried to produce an heir but failed to do so. At the beginning the Royal physician Katelin Moore decide that Regina was a nervous wife and that had somehow impeded the process of getting pregnant. Eight months later Katelin conceded that Regina should of gotten pregnant, as the King and Regina had done the deed on numerous occasions.

Five months later Regina still unable to get pregnant got asked by Leopold to go back to the Royal physician. She had done this over the past year anyway but the King insisted on that the physician get to the bottom of why Regina was unable to produce an heir.

The Royal physician Katelin Moore started to take a different approach this time around. A mental test needed to be done first. Katelin had noted over the past year that Regina was still apprehensive and some sort of stress there as well. She also noticed that Regina showed little or no emotion in the Royal Court. She also noticed that when Regina and herself was alone that Regina on occasion let some of her masked down.

This time when Katelin examined Regina, Regina let her masks down. All Katelin saw from Regina was pain, hurt, loneliness and a feeling of been trap in some way. Those masks that came down for only a couple of minutes and went back up very quickly. Katelin need ask Regina some hard questions, "Your Majesty, would you like to talk about what is troubling you so?"

Regina knew the answer but talking about Daniel and his death to the Royal physician would not be wise as there was a risk of that information reaching King Leopold's ears. Regina had suspected that Leopold from time to time read her personnel dairy, which irritated her immensely.

"No Katelin I would not like to talk about what is troubling me", replying to the question and giving the physician a stare to say just drop the subject and do not ask again.

Reporting back to the King, Katelin reported that physically Regina was able to conceive a child but her nervousness and stress could impede her been getting pregnant. The physician's recommendation was to try to look for ways in bringing their stress levels down in their relationship. The couple tried to make their marriage less stressful but Regina simply was unable to get pregnant and Leopold started to get frustrated in Regina, as she was unable to produce an heir.

King Leopold and Regina try to conceive a child for the next two years with out success. This brought more strain to their relationship and their marriage started to deteriorate further. Summoning the Royal physician with much irritation King Leopold frustration that his wife was unable to produce an heir for the past three years.

Ordering Regina to take another examination with Katelin. The King had become distrustful of the Royal physician, as she had promised that there was nothing wrong with his wife. The King also brought in two new physicians to examine Regina as well. Regina feeling humiliated and violate by having these two strange physicians examining her, but her husband the King insisted on it. Regina wanted a child, but she also felt betrayed.

After examining Regina, all three of physicians came up with the same conclusion. Asking for a private audience with King Leopold. Katelin spoke on behalf of the other two physicians there, "Your Majesty. After examing Queen Regina thoroughly we have come to a prognosis. Our prognosis is that she will never produce a child."

With those words the memory of the examination came flooding in. It was humiliating to say the least.

The King's anger boiled over and he directed that anger towards his wife. Regina had deceived him into believing that she could have children but the fact is that she knew she was actually barren. His anger also started to be directed towards Katelin as well.

"Are you sure of your findings?" in frustration of the situation.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Our findings are conclusive." Replied Katelin.

"Then why for three years have been tell me that it just nervousness and stress?'

"At that time Queen Regina was a newly wed and I concluded that it was just newly wed jitters. Later on Her Majesty became anxious and stressed. The was no indication that she was barren."

"So why the change of prognosis?"

"Since Your Majesties have been trying for the past three years and the extensive examination, we have concluded that Queen Regina is unable to bare a child"

Regina still reeling from the revelation of having a barren womb spoke for the first time, "Are you sure about the prognosis?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sure of the prognosis"

For the rest of the day went into a blur and the next couple of months the Leopold ignored her. Though Leopold was polite to her, she started to feel like an outsider and sometimes even an intruder as well into Leopold and Snow's lives. Leopold started to pay more and more attention to Snow.

King Leopold and Queen Regina had functions on a regular basis this was no exception. But today's function was different. Today Leopold ignored Regina horribly and used this opportunity to highlight his daughter instead.

Sitting quietly at the back of the hall, Regina heard Leopold express these words towards his daughter, "Snow you are the fairest in all the land, as fair as your mother." This had been the first time that Leopold used these words. When he said "mother" he did not refer to Regina but to Snow's birth mother.

Regina feeling like someone had driven a hot red poker into her heart. Getting up quickly she made her way to the only safe place and only real thing in her life. It was her childhood apple tree brought to the castle from her family estate.

Starring into the gardens tears started to well up as all the pain, hurt and humiliation came flooding back. In a moment of weakness all she wanted to do was share her pain with someone.

At that moment as she looked into the garden, she noticed that a blue star. The star moved closer and closer until that blue star became the Blue fairy.


	2. Blue fairy

**Thanks for the reviews. I probably update this story once a week.**

**Chapter 2**

**Blue fairy**

Regina looking into the garden started to see a blue star appear. The star moved closer and closer until she notice that the star to be the Blue fairy. The Blue fairy came close enough to see that Regina crying. Wiping her tears from her face, "Regina, I heard your plea for help and I can see that you need a friend."

Startled by the Blue fairy's presence, Regina immediately put up her very best stone walled mask but the cracks in it were showing.

"Regina you cannot hold everything in like that. You asked me to come and I am here to listen to you" speaking in a quiet kind voice.

She still was very reluctant to speak to the Blue fairy about her feelings. She whispered to the fairy, "I like to do that, but this castle has **big ears**. I am afraid that what I would like to say will eventually reach the Kings **ears**.

Seeing the fear in Regina's face, "At least will you walk with me in the garden? At least some of these **ears** will not hear our discussion."

Agreeing with the Blue fairy they both made their way to the garden, "I cannot be too long as the King and other guest will wonder where I have gone to."

Reaching the gardens. They both sat down on a bench that overlooked the. Regina emptied the things that were weighing on her heart including tell the Blue fairy about Daniel. She told the fairy about her love for Daniel and how her own mother stood in the way of her happiness and killed him. She also spoke about her marriage to King Leopold. He wanted a child and heir from her, but she was unable to produce an heir for him.

Regina made a bold but strange statement to the fairy, "My marriage to Leopold is a sham. There is no love, this marriage I never wanted. I feel trapped and alone here." Tears streamed down her face again, "All I ever wanted is to be happy, but here it will never happen."

The Blue fairy digesting the information that the Queen had given her decided to give Regina some hope, "You Majesty, I need to show you that there is hope." With a wave of her wand she transported both of them to a strange garden.

The Blue fairy continued, "We are only observers" pointing to the apple tree.

"Where are we" instantly recognized the apple tree as the one she had brought to the castle from her childhood home. There she noticed something different about the tree. One of its branches was savagely lobbed off with out any one care to her child hood tree. Gasping in horror, "Did you bring me here to show me how somebody has maimed my apple tree."

"We are in the future, this a town called Story Brooke and we are standing in your garden", pointing below the tree, "It is not the tree that I am showing you but the people under the tree."

She noticed that there were a picnic spread out under the tree and two females lounging across a picnic blanket. One of them seemed to resemble her and the other had blond hair and green eyes.

Queen Regina started to become fascinated with the blond haired female. The brunette that lay on the picnic blanket on occasions called the blond Emma and sometimes when a little exasperated would use a more formal name Miss Swan.

The Queen started to get flustered as she notice the two women's actions. The two females bodies intertwined with each other. Kiss, kissing each other from the lips to the jaw line and onto the neck and back again. Nibbling and kissing their necks and earlobes. Moving their hands up and down their bodies.

This picnic activity for some time and Queen Regina's broke. This is all she wanted, to be loved but this idea of two females in love seemed very strange. Her mood started to darken, "Blue fairy, did you bring me here just to break my heart even further."

"Your Majesty, this evening is not over yet. There is still one more thing I have to show you", still indicating to the two lovebirds that were now struggling to put away the picnic stuff, as they could not keep their hands off each other. The picnic stuff eventually made its way back into the house and the white wooden doors that lead into the lounge closed behind the two lovebirds.

Queen Regina and the Blue fairy now standing alone moved to the apple tree where the picnic took place. Looking at the apple tree Regina ran her fingers across the scar that now was in place of that branch. She started to remember the picnic that was under the tree. The feelings she started to have for this unknown blonde female named Emma Swan. Emma felt like Daniel but in other cases not so much.

Turning to the Blue fairy, "I told you that I love Daniel. Does this Emma sully the memory of Daniel who I gave my whole heart to?"

"No, Emma does not need to sully Daniel's or what you feel for him. She makes you feel special and safe like Daniel." The blue fairy now pointing to the houses, which now had smoke, started to pour out of the windows, doors and nooks and crannies. The smoke looked like black and purple mixed with white and yellow.

Queen Regina realized that this was magic. One she notices was hers and the other must be Emma's. The magic intensified and started to fill the garden as well. Eventually washing over the blue fairy and her.

Queen Regina could feel the magic coursing through her body. She could feel the other Regina's feelings for Emma and she could feel Emma's feelings as well. Each of them had pure love for each other and the intensity of the emotions overwhelmed her.

This magic lasted for sometime and looking at Queen Regina the blue fairy noticed that she had a wide grin on her face, "Your Majesty, this intensity of magic is need to produce a boy, but for a girl to be produce needs this intensity of magic."

The magic that encompassed the whole house and garden started to dissipate. Looking at the blue fairy, "What is happening now?"

The blue fairy smiling, " The other you are been impregnated with a child."

At that moment the Queens heart broke and the words baron resonated in her mind. Looking up at the house, all she wished for is to have a child. At that same moment wishing for a child a streak of light crossed the sky.

A portion of the magic surrounding the house entered the Queens body. The magic that entered the Queens body only lasted less than a minute. Looking at the house again the magic surrounding it was still there. Slowly dissipating. The Blue fairy waves her wand again and they were both back in the Royal gardens in the Enchanted Forest.

Touching her stomach and looking at the fairy, "Do you think that it real that I am pregnant or is this just a dream?"

"What happened tonight is real and you are pregnant. Your Majesty just remember that the child is not the King's but Emma's."

Regina realizing the situation and she needed to have intercourse with Leopold in order to claim the child was his. She needed to have intercourse with him in the next couple of weeks so that there would not be any suspicion that the child was not his.

Try as she might the King rebuffed her every advancement she made towards him. Despair started to set in as she realized that Leopold would eventually find out that she was unfaithful and carrying an illegitimate child.

A month had gone by and the morning sickness had started. She tried to hide that the fact she had morning sickness away from prying eyes. Been pregnant she felt the happiest in a very long time.

Her training with Rumpelstiltskin had suffered during the last month. She need to go back to her training again.


	3. Light and Dark

**Chapter 3**

**Light and Dark**

Since the encounter with the Blue fairy Regina had not gone to her training with Rumpelstilskin in a month. She need to get back to her training as she had made a deal with Rumpel and all deals with him came at a price. Getting out of his deals is like trying to get out of a bear trap. The only way out is to gnaw your own leg off.

The light streamed into Regina's window, with a cool gentle breeze blew into her room. Nothing could get her down waking up to sound of tweeting birds not even the rejection of Leopold even in some way it still hurt inside her. Dressing in her sunniest outfit consisting of a yellow blouse, a brown jacket that the sleeves reached just above the elbows and an embroded royal blue riding dress.

After breakfast she rode out with one of her favourite houses to Rumpels house. Looking around the scenery was magic, her heart and even her voice sing and humming a happy tune riding towards Rumpels place. Patting her tummy and thinking, "Its wonderful to carry such a miracle child."

Reaching Rumpels home still sing and humming away, dismounting her horse and making her way to his workshop. Her strides had purpose but also had a lightness to them walking into Rumpels workshop. With a sunshine smile, "Morning Rumpelstitskin. What a glorious day it is today and how are you?"

This cheery attitude that oozed from Regina wrong-footed Rumpel a bit, "Well my dearie. It seems that you are having sparkling day as well" dismissing that this might be one of Regina's better days.

Licking his lips, "Now dearie lets start our lesson" with a shrill giggle at the end.

Regina listened intently and did what was asked of her. Rumpel still felling unsettled by Regina's sweet smile on her face.

For the next five days Regina's sunny personality wore on Rumpels nerves. Thinking to himself, "All my hard work gone. I have molded her to have despair and hatred, she should fell loneliness and have no hope." Pacing up and down his workshop as if trying to make a furrow into the workshop floor, eventually making his way to his spinning wheel feel appalled on how Regina had changed.

Thinking to himself, "All my hard work is all but gone. At this rate I will have to find another person to fillful the curse", scoffing at the idea.

"The world should be laughing and mocking her and yet it is quiet the opposite. Something has to change. Mmmm, it is not the king or that goodie to shoes Snow White."

Pondering some more, "There is something strange. Regina never throws up unexpectedly or other wise. I wonder if she is pregnant. Mmmm, but rumours coming out of the castle say she can not bare children."

All Rumpelstilskin's hard work was starting to unravel and Regina had beed the key to his plan to travel to a realm without magic. Scheming to himself, "I will need to change Regina's cheeriness back to the old", smiling and giggling at the thought.

It had been a couple of day's scenes the last lesson with Rumpel. Regina still feeling very cheerful started to enter the workshop. Ambushing Regina as she just step into his workshop and blowing sleeping dust into her face. With an instant she collapsed onto floor in a large crumple. Grinning with those hideous teeth, "Well nighty, night my little student" and with that her eyes became heavier as she fell into a deep sleep.

Carry her to a bed he plopped her down. Running his hand over her stomach he felt the baby inside, "Well, my my my the rumours out of the castle seemed to be untrue, she is defiantly carrying a child."

Still gliding his hand over her stomach and feeling the baby inside. With a queer look on his face, "Well that is different, this child has been created by parents of True love. Imagine that" as a shrill giggle came out.

Regina had often spoken to Rumpel of her dismay and disappointment that the King and herself could not produce a child. Thinking again, "This child is unraveling all my plans" and with that thought he ripped out her heart and immediately study it. The heart had started to go black as he envisages it would. These were still parts of her heart that shone in a dark red and in the center a small pulsing bright light.

His face contorted, "It must be the child that is eroding the darkness from her heart." He needed Regina to fulfill his plan. With a small giggle and a couple of words he waved his hand over Regina. Magically she had been duplicated except for the child, which remained in one of the Regina's.

Still holding her heart in his hand he merrily walked over to a table filled with gadgets and small bottles of potions. Sitting down and pulling out the dagger that has his name written on it. With one quick swish he dissected Regina's heart in two.

It is said that a magically heart contains all the memories of that person. Trying not to crush the two halves of her heart Rumpel started to manipulate each heart and there memories in order to get his plan back on track. One heart contains the blackness and a spattering of red while the other had dark red with a single drop of black. This half also included the pulsing white light in the center.

Placing the heart that has black with a smattering of red in it the Regina without the child inside her instantly her clothes changed. Her clothes changed into a dark black dress, the dress resembled more of the clothes that would be worn going to a funeral then every day ware. The other Regina still had her bright and vibrant clothes that she worn that morning.

Rumpel smiled in pleasure, "Well, well, well, my work is done" and with that two different types of Regina now exist, one a Dark Regina and the other a Light Regina.

Needing to work fast as the sleeping dust will be starting to ware out Rumpel making sure that the Light Regina with child remained hidden. Blowing more of the sleeping dust into her face, making sure that she would sleep at his house for the rest of the night.

Waking up the Dark Regina finding herself laying on a bed in Rumpelstilskins home. Feeling disorientated and uncertain on how she got here. Looking around she notice that Rumpel standing at the side of the bed having a very odd grin on his face that gave her the impression that not all was right. Sitting up her mind trying to understand how she got here in the first place. Many questions filled her mind, "Rumpelstilskin, what happened, how did I get here and why is the sun so low?"

With a bit of a smirk on his face he answered her questions, "It seems that you over did it with your training and fainted. I brought you here where you slept for most of the day" he had lied.

Seeing the setting sun she need to get back to the castle although the answers give to her by her teacher sounded very dubious. She mounted her horse, with a quick heel and a click of her tongue her horse sprinted towards the castle. Her thoughts turned to Snow's betrayal and Leopold's humiliation of her. She loathed both of them more than anything. By the time she reached the castle she had already forgotten that she should be pregnant.

Light Regina slept all night. Waking up startled and noticing that she seemed to be kidnapped in some way. Focusing on the man standing beside the bed, a shiver went down her spin as she notice that this person next to her is known as the Dark One. She could only think of one thing **RUN**.

Jumping off the bed as fast as she could and shaking from head to toe from fear she ran out of Rumples home. Looking for horse to mount and ride as fast as the wind away from this place but in all her searching she found non. Feeling disappointed on not finding a horse and still feeling fearful she made a dash down the road and away from Rumple as fast as her legs could carry her.

In the distance stood a castle. Thinking to herself, "Maybe this castle will bring me safety that I need." Focusing on the castle a fear gripped her. That fear felt like that there is an evil lurking inside that castle and it would be unsafe to go there. All she knew is that to protect her unborn child and move away from these place that have fear and evil written all over them.

Rumple looking at the Light Regina sprinting down the road an devilish smile came over him, "My plan is now back on track and the is now gone."

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know how the chapter is. **

**Many thanks to all who have read this story.**


	4. Picnic under the apple tree

Chapter 4

**Picnic under the apple tree**

A/N: This chapter is a scene POV that takes place in Blue Fairy, Chapter 2. The POV scene focuses on Story Brook Regina and Emma having a picnic under the apple tree.

**This part will be split between two chapters.**

**Enjoy and please review**

It is a cool spring morning and the cherry blossoms started to appear. Emma needs to have a bit of alone time with Regina. She arranged with her parents David and Snow to take Henry for the night. Her planning for this romantic day she made up a picnic basket and brought a chequer blanket from one of the local stores.

She told Regina that at 3 pm she needed her to be back at the house for their big date together. Regina wondered what kind of big date that Emma is taking her on. Her heart sings at the thought of this big date. Looking at the clock every five minutes she wishes that the time to 3 pm would hurry up.

That wish has come true, as the time seems to have speed up. Noticing the clock, it has now turned 2-40 pm. Clearing her desk and humming away has startled her secretary to hear Regina in a festive mood. Terry her secretary like this Regina better than the stiff, no nonsense Regina that came in the more often than not.

"Madam Mayor, you seem to be in a festive mood. What is the occasion?"

"Oh, it is just a big date with Emma" giving Terry a big smile that caught her a little off guard.

Getting into her car and making her way back to the house still sing and humming away. Arriving at the Swan-Mills mansion Regina made her way down the path towards the door until she notice that there were lanterns leading away from the front door path and around the house. Following the lanterns to the back garden and noticing a picnic spread with decadent and playful food under her favourite apple tree.

Standing there, Emma dressed in a beautiful firm fitting red dress and high heels. Steering at Emma she thought that she looked the most elegant in that dress.

Emma early in the day had bought twelve long stemmed red roses from Bella's father. Moving across the lawn with the twelve rose in her hand she reach Regina, wrapping her one free arm around her waist and kiss those succulent lips. She pulled back handing the roses to Regina, "You are the most beautiful women Regina Mills."

"Do you not mean Mills-Swan" with a smirk on her face and slight roll of her eyes.

Both had eventually made it to the blanket. Lying down both Regina and Emma use the food as a way of having fun while nibbling each others earlobe and kiss each other all over. There bodies started to intertwine like two snakes coiled around each other.

Both Regina and Emma so engrossed with one another they did not notice two people watching them. One of them the Blue Fairy and the other Queen Regina from the Enchanted Forest. They had been watching the goings on between the Story Brook Regina and Emma for some time.

Their romance started to heat up and more serious, "Emma darling, I think we need to take this inside. Who knows will see us" having a worried look and feeling that someone might barge in while they might be inappropriately dressed or lack of dress.

"All right, all right" objecting to the delay.

Getting the picnic stuff back in the house were delayed several times as their passion for one another got the better of them. They found themselves kiss and fondling each other as they packed away the picnic into the house.

Once the last of the picnic had been packed away the door leading from the garden to the house closed leaving the Blue Fairy and Queen Regina outside. Inside Regina and Emma continued with their romantic evening, still kiss and fondling each other as they sloth up the stairs leaving a trail of their clothes leading to the bedroom.

Their lust and passion for one another intensified more and more until magic poured out of each of them.

The magic poured out, one black and purple and the other white and yellow. The room started to fill with these two magic's, swirling and mixing together. More the magic filled the more intoxicating the sex between them intensified. The magic increase to such an extent that it spill into the hallway, down the stairs and out into the garden.

It had been a couple of hours and the magic surrounding the house was still there. Exhausted Regina and Emma cuddling one another. The magic started to return into the room and enter Regina.

Steering Emma unsure of what is happening with the magic pouring into Regina's body, "What is happening."

"It is simple. Two magical females can produce a child but that they must be each others True Love" answering Emma's question.

Feeling warm and fuzzy as the magic filtered into Regina's body and turning towards Emma. She placing a hand over her stomach with tears in her eyes, "I am unable to have a child."

"Why is that?" wiping the tears that run down Regina's face.

"When I was married to your grandfather" wincing at that thought, "we tried to have a child but no matter what I did I could not produce a child for him."

"Maybe this time things might be different."

" I doubt it. Even with this much magic I probably will not produce a child."

"Regina do you want a child?"

"Of course I do. I want to have children with you. As I said the doctors in the castle said that I had a barren womb." With those words she sobbed more heavily.

Emma pulling her wife into her body and allowing Regina to cry into her chest, she thought of all those couples that tried to get pregnant and failed only to be left with a very large bill at the end.

Emma allowing her wife to cry until she cried herself to sleep


	5. Lets not talk about that

Chapter 5

**Lets not talk about that.**

A/N: This is a continuation from Chapter 4

**Enjoy and Please review and thank you for all who have read this story**

A nauseous feel in her stomach woke Regina up this morning. Rushing to the bathroom she emptied her stomach content into the toilet.

That morning started off as same as any other morning except that this morning Emma had been woken up by her wife's frantically throwing the covers of their bed which had lumped themselves onto her side of the bed. Seeing Regina rushing to the toilet and hearing the sound of her wife throwing up into the toilet seemed a bit odd.

Getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom she Knocked on the door softly, "Regina, honey are you feeling all right" feeling concerned as her wife had not taken a sick day as long as she had known Regina.

"I am all right. Just a stomach bug or something I ate" trying to alleviate the concerns that Emma started to feel.

Still feeling a churning in her stomach and making her way down to the kitchen. Sitting waiting for his moms to arrive and steered at her mom when she entered the kitchen. It is unusual that Henry is at the kitchen first as normally Regina or Emma always had to get Henry up as he longed for the comfort of his warm bed.

"Morning Henry had a good night."

"Sure mom I…" hesitating a little but plucking up the courage to ask her a question, "Mom are you ok. I heard that you been sick this morning."

"There is nothing to worry about just something that disagreed with me."

Emma arriving in the kitchen and giving her son a pick on the cheek, "Morning Squirt."

Rubbing his cheek furiously and feeling a tiny little embarrassed, "Ag ma not that."

Regina started to make breakfast and Emma turning on the coffee machine to make a fresh pot of filter coffee. The coffee smell drifted through the kitchen.

Regina liked coffee but today everything seemed to be different. Instead of savoring the smell of a freshly brewed pot of coffee the weirdest thing happened. Her stomach still felling queasy the coffee smell trigged a reaction not even Regina could understand. The coffee smell seemed to make her even more nauseous than she already was. Running to the downstairs toilet and empting the content of her stomach yet again.

Emma rushing to the toilet with Henry not far behind. "Gina, honey are you alright? Do you want me to make an appointment with the doctor?"

"No Em' everything is alright it is just something I ate." After washing the vomit taste out of her mouth.

Let the incident slide with Regina for a week without any sign of improvement. It look like Regina instead of improving from the phantom bug started to get worse especially in the mornings and also have this strange reaction to coffee that her wife enjoyed.

Sitting at her desk in the Sheriffs office and thinking that Regina needed to see a doctor a programme popped into her head. Thinking about the programme and remembering that it is called 'I didn't know that I was pregnant.'

Thinking about the programme the female in this programme seemed to connect that there was something odd about their body functions but took no action to have them checked out.

A chuckle and a small toothy smile came on her face. Remembering an episode where a young female in her twenties wearing a bikini. She was almost nine months pregnant and had a tummy that did not look, as she should be pregnant. Her tummy was flat as board.

She now connected the dots. Regina had been consistently sick and had a peculiar reaction to smell of coffee. She knew what she had to buy.

That evening Emma decides to pull Regina into her office for a private chat. Looking at Henry, "Henry I would like to speak to your mom in private. Once drying up the dishes either read or watch some TV."

"It there everything ok between you two" feel concerned that this might become an argument or something like that.

"Everything is fine. I just want to have a chat and there is nothing to worry about" said Emma.

Walking into Regina's office and closing the door after them, "Gina please take a seat. We need to talk about you feeling nauseous and having a strong reaction to coffee."

Sitting down next to Emma and steering into her eyes, "I told you it is a bug or something like that."

Taking hold of Regina's hand Emma continued, "When I was pregnant with Henry I felt nauseous especially during the evenings and what made the nausea even worse was apple sent."

A slight smile came over Emma as the sent of apples waffled through her nose. A trigger thought popped into her head. With a laugh, "Regina in prison I could not get away from the apple sent as the shampoo the prisoners used was apple scented shampoo."

Regina seemed to connect the dots but still there is a linger of doubt, "I told you that Leopold and I tried to have a child without any success."

"I know that you said that you were unable to conceive a child but I think that there could be another explanation to why you could not bare children."

"Em' what other explanation can there be other than that I cannot get pregnant" with small amount of confusion and skepticism about what Emma had said.

"Well Gina have you considered that King Leopold might have been the problem."

Thoughts filtered into Regina's mind that Leopold had Snow and it made sense that he should be able to bare more children. Tears started to trickle down her face and looking hopefully into Emma's eyes that what she had said might be true.

Moving closer to Regina and pulling her into a hug she rubbed her back softly, "Gina, honey I know that men some times become impotent and all the signs point to you been pregnant."

"I cannot be disappointed again", she whispered.

Releasing Regina from the hug and picking up her bag she scrabbled through her bag looking for something. Pulling out the pregnancy test kit and focusing on her wife again, "We need to make sure Gina, either way."

Looking at Emma in disbelief and shaking her head, "I can't", still feeling that if the test turned out negative her heart would break a little more.

Placing the pregnancy test kit on the table and comforting her wife, "I Know that you have been disappointed over the years but you need to trust me on this" as she empathize with her wife's feelings.

Nodding and picking up the test kit and turning the box over to read the instructions, "I will do this for you Em'" happy about how the pregnancy test kit worked.

Feeling satisfied that Regina started to come on board, "That's good. I spoke to the pharmacist and he said that the best results when doing the test is when you wake up in the morning.

That night Regina a night of anxiety thinking the test would be negative and all her hope dashed. The next morning she opened the Pregnancy test kit, did the deed and waited the allotted time with Emma.

"Well is it time", Emma seeming more excited than usual.

"No Em', another 30 seconds", with a little bit of annoyance toward her wife.

The time came to look at the stick, "What does it say?" looking at Emma for an answer.

"Well", looking at the stick closely and checking for the correct interpretation on the box, "it is a smiley face, you are pregnant."

Taking the stick and the box and examining it herself, "I'm pregnant " with a broad beaming smile on her face.

"We're pregnant" shouted Emma in excitement.

"Shhh, you wake up Henry" interjecting that her wife's voice was a little too loud. It was too late as Henry bustling in with all the commotion and seeing the white sticky thing in his mother's hand. The colour drained from Regina's face as she realized that she was still holding onto the pregnancy stick.

"Did I hear that one of you are pregnant", uncertain which of his mothers is pregnant or not.

Handing the stick back to Emma and kneeling down next to Henry, " Henry I am pregnant."

"Wow mom you mean that I might have a little brother or sister" feeling just as excited as Emma is for their little family to grow a little bigger.

"Yes Henry it could be a little brother or sister but we need to go to see the doctor to confirm the pregnancy", placing her hand onto her tummy.

Over the next couple of days Regina confirmed that she is pregnant. The doctor sent the Swan-Mill's family to an OBGYN and the Regina discovered that she is carrying twins as the scan of her womb showed to pea size smudge black spots.

It is time to tell Emma's parents David and Snow that they would become grandparents again. Both David and Snow had been waiting in the apartment as Emma has something import to tell them. After entering the apartment and telling them the happy news that Regina is pregnant.

All of the Charming/Swan-Mills family is happy with the news except Snow with one question on her mind. 'Why Regina could not get pregnant with her father and here now Emma getting her pregnant without any fuss. Things did not make sense at all.'

A/N: I totally enjoyed writing this chapter and had loads of ideas. I may use some of them in other stories.


End file.
